poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Memory Restored/Happy Ending
This is how Thomas' Memory restored and happy ending goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. Matau T. Monkey: While we wait for my master and his friends, let's sing the song Awesome as I Wanna be. Rigby: Good idea, Matau. song Awesome as I Wanna be starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Arcee: Awesome as I wanna be. Matau and the Skylanders: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Rigby: Awesome as I wanna be~ First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Jetstorm: Got mah guitar shredding up mah latest tune~ Matau T. Monkey: There is nothing you can do to beat me~ Sideswipe: I'm so good that you can't defeat me~ Fixit, Cody Fairbrother, Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Slipstream: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Drift: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Cody Fairbrother: Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way~ Mordecai: I got sick chops you could never hope to play~ Bumblebee: When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler~ Sir Daniel Fortesque and Matau T. Monkey: You wish you could be twenty percent cooler~ Jazz: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Miko Nakadai: Awesome! Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Miko. the Groundbridge opens and Phaona leads Ryan, Lady, Brian, Jetfire, Bugs, Daffy and the emotions through it Joy: We got it! We got the key! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah.pants Wow, those villains want the key so badly. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks for helping me fighting Megatron. My name is Crash Bandicoot.shakes with Phaona Phaona: I'm Phaona. The grandson of Akela and brother of Mowgli the man-cub. Twilight her crown I believe this belongs to you. Twilight Sparkle: My crown! Thanks. Where did you get it? Phaona: The bad clone of your new friend here had it. She used it to turn herself into a demon and fight us. But I managed to get it before she could do anything. Crash Bandicoot: I think that crown of yours is one of the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle: It is and thanks, Phaona. Optimus Prime: Now, let's get Thomas' memory back. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Joy, can you give me the Key to Vector Sigma? Joy: Here you go. him the key Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Joy.on Thomas and reached his shoulder Ok, Thomas, hold still and let Doctor Ryan do his work. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Here goes nothing! the key into Thomas' head There we go. blacks out for a moment and then wakes up again Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, are you all right? Ryan F-Freeman: Do you remember Twilight, Thomas? Say something for yes or 'What? Who's Twilight? I have no idea who my girlfriend is.' for no. Thomas: Of course I remember Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you Thomas, because I..for a moment Wait a minute. Do you still remember me and my friends, Thomas? Thomas: Of course, Ryan. What do you think I am? Feather-brained or something? Ryan F-Freeman: It worked! Thomas has got his memory back! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! I'm so glad you remember me now! him Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome, Twilight. I couldn't have done it without my friends and two of our new friends. Matau T. Monkey: I think this calls for the song Shake Your Tail. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Matau. This cause for a celebration! Crash Bandicoot: 1, 2, 3. Hit it! song Shake Your Tail starts playing Jetstorm: We've just got the day to get ready and there's only so much time to lose~ Ryan F-Freeman: Hit it, Hook! Captain Hook: Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party So let's think of something fun to do~ Cody Fairbrother and Mr. Smee: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen~ Sideswipe: We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right~ Crosshairs: All our friends are here~ Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Matau and the Skylanders: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Predaking: So what you didn't get it right the first time~ Crash Bandicoot: Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime~ Darksteel: Do your thing, you know you're an original~ Phaona: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal~ Matau and the Skylanders: Ohhh-ahh!~ We've just got the day to get ready~ And there's only so much time to lose~ Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party~ So let's think of something fun to do~ We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen~ We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right~ All our friends are here~ And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Autobots and Trainbots: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!~ Jetstorm: Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Awesome song! Joy: Bravo! whistles screen fades to black and the end credits roll another scene appears, Bertam is in Airachnid's lair crying with broken bits of his pendant in his paw and robot hand Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Bertram. We'll soon have your pendant fixed. Bertram T. Monkey: sniffs Really? You think you can fix it? Evil Anna: Of course. Bertram T. Monkey: Can you use your magic to fix my pendant, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Well, I'll try. his magic to repair Bertram's pendant Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks, Evil Ryan. Soon, I swear, for the death of my master Rasputin, I'll get my revenge on Matau, his friends and his master Ryan F-Freeman. Evil Ryan: Yes. I think you will. Bertram T. Monkey: Now that Airachnid's pendant is destroyed, I think we should hypnotize her. Evil Ryan: Good idea. Bertram T. Monkey: And I think I know where she is. Evil Anna: Where is she? Bertram T. Monkey: She's in the control room with the other villains. Evil Anna and Evil Ryan head to the main control room Evil Anna: Hi there, Airachnid. Airachnid: Oh, hi. Bertram T. Monkey: What's the matter, Airachnid? Airachnid: I'm just not happy that those fools destroyed my pendant. Bertram T. Monkey: I know how you feel. But, luckily Evil Ryan manages to fix my pendant.Airachnid his Siren pendant See? Airachnid: Yes. But does it still work? Bertram T. Monkey: I hope so. on his Siren pendant Before we sing, Airachnid there is something I want to show you.Airachnid what looks to be the Infinity Gauntlet Behold, the Foundation Gauntlet. Airachnid: What's the Foundation Gauntlet? What does it do? Bertram T. Monkey: The Foundation Gauntlet is like the Infinity Gauntlet but different. It's created by Thanos and Lord Vortech as a gift for my brother's monkey clan.at the slots See these slots? These slots are for the trinkets, the Foundation Elements, artifacts from the start of time scattered to the other worlds. Airachnid: And just where are we going to find those? Bertram T. Monkey: I think we could gaffer them in one place. At Canterlot High. Airachnid: But that's in the Equestria Girls Universe. Bertram T. Monkey: My point exactly. Evil Ryan and I first met Sunset before she is reformed. Airachnid: Very nice. Now let me hear you sing. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. C'mon guys, let's sing Unleash the Magic. Evil Ryan: Good idea. on his Siren pendant Evil Anna: Okay. on her Siren pendant Evil Ryan: We realize you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone in here who likes to think~ To find a genius that's like you~ We've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before we blink~ Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Oh-oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Evil Ryan: Now we understand you have your reservations~ It's hard to find a brain as large as yours~ But if we don't win this fight~ Well, I think we've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the losing scores~ Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Oh-oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)~ They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)~ So then why can't we do the same?~ Oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Oh-oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Bertram T. Monkey: Call it power, call it magic~ If we lose, it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Evil Ryan: A chance like this won't come again~ You'll regret not giving in~ Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Oh-wha-oh-wha! Oh-oh-wha-oh-wha! Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ We aren't friends here after all~ Our only interest in this business~ Is seeing Crash, Matau and their friends fall~ Oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Oh-oh-wha-oh-wha!~ Evil Ryan: What we're suggesting's very simple~ Since it's win-win on all scores~ We only want to learn about~ The magic that you have stored~ But as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ That our army will clinch the win~ And K.L.O.N.C's~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Legacy will endure~ Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it~ If you begin it~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Kaos and Megatron: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Twilight Scream and Fluttercreep: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Shinnok and Twivine: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Airachnid: Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Appledoom and Rainbow Disaster: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Bertram T. Monkey: It's working! It's working! Raja and Shere Khan: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Airachnid: And now winning this fight depends on me~ Evil Ryan: Yes, Bertram. She's fallen under our spell. Princess Malucia and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Airachnid: And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Pinkie Destroyer and Rarishon: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Bertram T. Monkey: We should plot our revenge. Airachnid: But the magic is really what I want to see~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the rest of the villains: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic~ Unleash the magic~ Free the magic~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Now! Airachnid: I will obey your every command, masters! Bertram T. Monkey: Hooray! It worked! Evil Ryan: I know. Now, how shall we get our revenge? Bertram T. Monkey: We should help Lord Votech for his plan to conquer all worlds in the LEGO universe.to Airachnid Airachnid, put the Foundation Gauntlet in a safe for me. Airachnid: Yes, master. so Evil Anna: Why did you tell Airachnid to put the Foundation Gauntlet in a safe, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I might need it for the final event of the Friendship Games, Evil Anna. Evil Ryan: Friendship Games? Bertram T. Monkey: It's a sporting competition that takes place at Canterlot High School. Evil Ryan some photos You see, in some past years a school called Crystal Prep won some events like soccer, tennis, and golf. Evil Ryan: And? Bertram T. Monkey: And in this Sporting competition there be two teams, the Canterlot Wondercolts and the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Evil Anna: Who are these Shadowbolts of which you speak? Bertram T. Monkey: The Shadowbolts are a sports team of Crystal Prep Academy. Airachnid! Show Evil Anna a photo of the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. holds up a photo. In it are five of the Shadowbolts, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat Evil Ryan: Bertram, who is the 6th one with the glasses? Bertram T. Monkey: That, Evil Ryan, is the Equestria Girls universe' Twilight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: Oh, I know it now. She's the Sci-Twi at the very end of Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Bertram the film poster Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! Who knew that the Princess of Friendship would have a human counterpart without her knowing? Evil Ryan: I know. I think this Sci-Twi will be useful to us when she has Equestrian magic flowing through her. Airachnid, dear. Show Bertram a photo of Sci-Twi's alter-ego, Midnight Sparkle. shows Bertram the photo Evil Anna: Mind if I have look, Bertram? lets her look Evil Anna: Wow! Who is she, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: She, Evil Anna, is Sci-Twi's angelic alter-ego, Midnight Sparkle. Evil Anna: She looks so pretty. Hey, Bertram. Do you think the Machine Robos have got vehicle modes of they're own? Bertram T. Monkey: Of course. They do. Girls, show her. Heli Robo: Yes, sir, Bertram, sir. Robo, Military Robo and Stealth Robo transform into vehicle mode Evil Anna: Amazing! So, where are the Dazzlings? Bertram T. Monkey: They departed after Airachnid and I were defeated. Evil Ryan: I know, Bertram. Remember what she said to the Dazzlings? Bertram T. Monkey: What did she say? Evil Ryan: She said that she only pretended to promise the Dazzlings their powers back. Evil Anna: Yeah. I bet they're probably elsewhere, being mad at her for what she did to them. Evil Ryan: Well, Evil Anna, I think we should do what Airachnid do not. Machine Robos, go fetch the Dazzlings for us. Machine Robos fly off Evil Ryan: While we wait, so guys, what do you want to do? Maybe kick back, have a cappuccino, see what's on the TV? Bertram T. Monkey: Might as well. Evil Anna: Ok. Airachnid, make some drinks for us and the other villains. nods and goes Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Drake. Do you want to play board games with us? Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): Okay. over to them Evil Ryan: Let the fun begin. time later elsewhere Stealth Robo: sighs We should've found them by now. Heli Robo: Patience, Stealth Robo. Military Robo: Look! There they are. Heli Robo: Where? Military Robo: There. at the Dazzlings Heli Robo: Of course. Come on. Stealth and Military following her Adagio Dazzle: I can't believe that Airachnid betrayed us. Aria Blaze: Neither can I. Sonata Dusk: I hope our luck will come around when robots fell from the sky. Machine Robos appear, startling her Sonata Dusk: gasps What are you three doing here? Military Robo: Evil Ryan sent us to find you three. Adagio Dazzle: Why? Heli Robo: Because, he will use his magic to fix your pendants, just like he did with Bertram's pendant. Aria Blaze: gasps Really? Stealth Robo: Yes, Aria. Aria Blaze: Whoo-hoo! for joy Heli Robo: Plus, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna hypnotized Airachnid with their singing. Adagio Dazzle: Well, that should serve her right for betraying us like that. Heli Robo: You're right, Adagio. Now Airachnid is now a minion for Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna, to answer only to their command. Adagio Dazzle: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Robo, Military Robo and Stealth Robo transform into vehicle mode Adagio Dazzle: into Heli Robo Wow! Sonata Dusk: into Military Robo This is so cool! I wonder if there's a Tacos dispenser? Military Robo: There sure is! a taco to Sonata Sonata Dusk: Thanks. a bite of a taco Aria Blaze: into Stealth Robo Awesome! Stealth Robo: It sure is, Aria. Machine Robos fly off back to Airachnid's lair at Airachnid's lair Evil Ryan: and annoyed What's taking them so long? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know Evil Ryan. Evil Anna, do you know when the Machine Robos arrive with the Dazzlings? Evil Anna: them There they are. Evil Ryan: Right on time. Heli Robo: Here are your new friends. Evil Ryan: Thanks, girls. Hello, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: What do you want us for? Evil Ryan: I understand that Airachnid didn't give you three your powers back. Adagio Dazzle: And? Evil Ryan: And, now that Airachnid now obeys me, Evil Anna and Bertram, I would use my magic to fix your pendants and give you three your powers back. Aria Blaze: Thanks. And we're sorry about earlier. Evil Ryan: Apology accepted. Ryan uses his magic to repair the Dazzlings pendants Evil Ryan: There we go. Your pendants are fixed. Adagio Dazzle: Thanks. And, what have you planned for your revenge? Evil Ryan: Bertram said that we should help Lord Votech for his plan to conquer all worlds in the LEGO universe. Adagio Dazzle: Good idea. the photo of Midnight Sparkle Who's that? Evil Ryan: That, Adagio, is Midnight Sparkle. Adagio Dazzle: Wow! She has big blue angel wings. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, Adagio. She's Sci-Twi's alter-ego. Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah. She's the alter-ego of the Twilight at the end of our Rainbow Rocks movie. Evil Anna: I'm sure she is, Sonata. Airachnid, give the Dazzlings three lightsabers. reveals three lightsabers the same colours as the Dazzlings Evil Ryan: Do you three like these? Adagio Dazzle: Sure we do. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, these lightsabers are very nice weapons and Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and I can give you great opportunities to use them.to Evil Ryan Evil Ryan, show them your lightsabers. Evil Ryan: so Ta-da! Evil Anna: I've got mine as well. the Dazzlings her lightsaber Aria Blaze: Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, wow. Adagio Dazzle: Where you planning on meeting Midnight Sparkle? her lightsaber at Evil Ryan, practicing Evil Ryan: At Canterlot High School. Adagio's attacks, practicing Aria Blaze: She has a really stylish dress if I do say so myself. Bertram T. Monkey: She sure has, Aria. his Keyblade Sonata Dusk: Uh, Bertram? What are you doing? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm going to teach Aira how to fight with a Lightsaber, Sonata. Evil Anna: to Evil Ryan Let's kill them in secret. But not yet. Evil Ryan: No, Evil Anna. We should recruit them. Evil Anna: whispering But it would serve them right for throwing stones and pebbles at Airachnid. Evil Ryan: I know, Evil Anna, but with the Dazzlings on our side, Ryan will be under their spell. Evil Anna: whispering I hope so. Cause, if he isn't, we'll have to kill them. Evil Ryan: Leave that to their rival, Brian Griffin. Evil Anna: Okay. Adagio and Evil Ryan practice Bertram T. Monkey: Are you ready for your training, Aria? Aria Blaze: Yes. But I want to do it somewhere private. Bertram T. Monkey: Okay. Let's go to a training room. Aria Blaze: No, Bertram. I'd rather I practiced alone. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. I will watch your progress. Airachnid, escort Miss Blaze to a training room. does so Bertram T. Monkey: See that, Sonata? Sonata Dusk: See what, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Airachnid does what Evil Ryan, Evil Anna or I tell her to do, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Now, if you excuse me, I'll go watch Aria train. Aria the training room Aria Blaze: Adagio thinks she's so pretty. I'm tired of her being leader. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm sure that you'll get use to Adagio being leader, Aria. Let your training begin. starts swinging her lightsaber around Bertram T. Monkey: Very nice, Aria. Aria Blaze: her mind If only I could assume leadership of the Dazzlings. gasp Wait! Maybe I can! Bertram T. Monkey: Let's see how well you can deflect shots. Airachnid, fetch those two Daleks Evil Ryan just summoned. does so Aria Blaze: What are those, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Don't you remember, Aria. They are Daleks. The creatures that Evil Ryan summoned. Aria Blaze: Oh yes. Those two are from the TV show: Doctor Who. Daleks shoot at Aria and she deflects them with her lightsaber Aria Blaze: mind Maybe I can use some of these creatures to overthrow Adagio and become lead singer. Dalek: Exterminate! Aria Blaze: You'll have to catch me first. jumps to avoid getting shot by the Daleks Aria Blaze: Wow! I am getting good! Bertram T. Monkey: Very good, Aria. dodges more shots and stabs the two Daleks. The two evil machines then power down Bertram T. Monkey: Very well done, Aria! Aria Blaze: Thanks! her mind For making me strong enough to overthrow Adagio and become lead singer. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, that's all we have for tonight. Aria Blaze: Okay, Bertram. her lightsaber on, Aria is talking with Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: So, how's the training? Aria Blaze: Getting good. But, I need to ask you a favour. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan